


Young Adult

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 100_roadtrips drabble challenge #293: Young Adult</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Adult

“You’re such a nice young man.” The old lady compliments Goku. He doesn’t have the heart to contradict her. He sets her heavy bags of groceries on an ancient wooden table. He’s already older than she’ll ever be.

“It was very polite of you to help that woman out today.” Hakkai smiles brightly at Goku when he returns to the grocer’s. Goku frowns. Are people who cuss as much as he does polite?

“Stop being so nice, it’s gonna get you nowhere,” Gojyo advises. Goku looks wistfully at the eggroll on Gojyo’s plate, then nicks it when Gojyo isn’t looking.


End file.
